Last Sanctuary
by Nika
Summary: AU, yaoi/shonen ai. Quatre is blamed for a crime he didn't commit, and is being chased by FBI agent Trowa Barton.
1. Last Sanctuary Part 1

Last Sanctuary

**Last Sanctuary  
**by [][1]Nika

  
A blonde young man sat in a chair in the middle of a barren room. The walls were stained a deep murky gray color and a one-way mirror lined the south wall. He looked to be in his early twenties, aqua eyes that twinkled with the knowledge of what he was about to reveal, and a mop of sandy hair that hung loosely in his eyes. 

"Where should I start?" he asked, his eyes downcast as a federal agent circled him like a vulture stalking its prey. 

"Wherever you want, Quatre," answered the man. 

Quatre cleared his throat, indicating that he was about to begin. "The man with the long hair was too beautiful, the one with the deadly blue eyes too silent. Perhaps this was the cause for my apprehension of getting in the car. 

"I had been walking along a deserted stretch of Montana Highway, trying to make my way towards Seattle by hitchhiking. The night had been a little too dark for my liking, making it hard to see anything in front of me. 

"A pair of headlights appeared on the horizon, flashing in the distance, their yellow light stood out against the blackness. I stuck my thumb out, indicating that I would appreciate a ride. 

"The car slowed to a stop in front of me and the head of a fey young man leaned out the window. 'Need a ride?' he asked in a sing-song voice. His chestnut colored braid hung precariously out the window and his eyes... his eyes were the most remarkable ones I had ever seen in my life. They were a deep amethyst, reflecting the bit of amusement he found in me. 

"Beyond him sat another, darker man. His cold Prussian eyes held the promise of death as he looked me over. His dark hair was in a natural state of disarray and he stared at me, waiting for an answer. 

"'Come on,' said the purple-eyed youth, opening the back door of their four-door coupe. I silently slid into the back seat, noting that both men were observing me with great interest. 

"'Where are you headed to?" asked the darker man, finally speaking. 

"'Seattle. I have family there.' 

"The braided one turned around fully in his seat to look at me. 'We can take you as far as Boise. After that, you're on your own.'" 

"I nodded, then thanked them both for picking me up. 'No problem. We'll be stopping at the next town for something to eat, so just sit tight." The braided one winked one violet eye at me, then turned back to face the front." 

Quatre paused for a moment before continuing... 

~*~*~*~*

We stopped at the next town, like they said we were going to, and pulled into a small restaurant. It was the only one left open at this time of night. Both men slid into one of the vacant booths and picked up a menu. I followed them, sitting across the table from the two of them. 

"So," said the braided man. "What was your name?" 

"Quatre. Quatre Winner."

"Quatre..." He mulled over my name, letting it flow over his tongue as if it was a piece of melting chocolate. "I'm Duo. And this is Heero."

I smiled lightly at the two of them. "I really do appreciate you picking me up, but you don't have to buy any food for me," I said. They had already been generous enough in giving me a ride. I wasn't asking for any more than that. 

"Nonsense. We /want/ to, right Heero?"

"Hn." Heero had been staring directly at me, as if trying to figure something out about me. "Right." Not wanting to disagree with them, I hastily picked up one of the menus on the table and looked over the list of food. 

There wasn't too much to choose from, but all three of us chose our food and ate it without much complaint. Afterwards, I excused myself to the restroom.

"We'll be waiting outside for you, Quatre," said Duo, yelling across the room. 

The bathroom was an almost vomitous waste of space. It looked as if nobody even bothered to clean it anymore. I stepped over to the sink where a dirty mirror stood. I rinsed my hands quickly, then looked at myself in the mirror. Dark bags lined the space beneath my eyes, making me look far older than I actually was.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, I heard a muffled yell from outside. Nobody else in the restaurant seemed to hear it, or at least they didn't seem to care. I quickly went out there, following the sounds of a scuffle until I reached the place Heero had parked the car. On the side of the building, in the shadows where no one else could see, Duo was beating the stuffing out of someone. 

Heero just stood there, watching the spectacle in amusement. Then, he pulled a long knife out of a sheath that had been hidden somewhere on his body. He stalked up to the man that was lying helplessly on the floor, pulled him up by the hair, and slit his throat, then, making sure to wipe the handle off, dropped the knife beside the body. 

I had never seen so much blood in my entire life. It just poured out of the gash in the young man's throat. Every one of his breaths came out like a gurgled sound. I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat and Heero and Duo turned sharply my way. 

"Quatre," said Duo in a tone that was too happy, considering what he had just done. I looked over towards Heero who had a small smirk residing on his face. 

Both of them neared me. "Stay away," I said quietly. I'm not sure I could have screamed if I wanted to because I was in so much shock. I ran over to the hapless man on the ground. I don't know why I picked up the knife. It just seemed a natural reaction to check it out. As I listened for a pulse in his wrist, blood had managed to get on my clothes, staining the white shirt I was wearing. 

I heard the sound of sirens blaring in the distance. Someone must have alerted the police that something strange was going on. Duo looked up into the distance, obviously alarmed at the noise, then turned quickly to me. 

"Quatre, you /have/ to come with us." He held his hand out towards me, but I just swatted it away. 

"Don't you realize what you've done?!" I cried. "You just killed this guy!"

"You don't understand..." said Heero in a dangerously low voice. "Either you come with us, or you don't." 

"Just think about what will happen if you don't, Quatre."

The sirens were getting closer and closer. They gave each other a look, then Heero said, "So be it." The two of them sped away in the car, leaving me behind, bathed in the sticky red liquid. 

You can just imagine what the cops must have thought when they took a look at me. "Stay still!!" they yelled at me. I must have looked like a deer caught in some headlights, for I hadn't even realized that they had arrived. I stood up and raised my hands in the air. It was then that I realized that I still held the knife in my hands. This wasn't going to look good. 

Guns were pointed at me, threatening to shoot if I didn't surrender. "Officer, you have to help," I started. 

"I said FREEZE!" he answered, the gun never wavering from its target on my body. Heero and Duo had left me to take the blame for the entire incident. They /knew/ that this would happen, and they had offered to help me, but I didn't even listen to their reasoning. 

Maybe I should have...

[Next Part][2]  
[][3]Back to Fics  
[][4]Home

   [1]: mailto:suzakus_girl@yahoo.com
   [2]: sanctuary2.htm
   [3]: nika.htm
   [4]: index.htm



	2. Last Sanctuary Part 2

Last Sanctuary

**Last Sanctuary  
**by [][1]Nika

  
The police didn't care that I didn't do it; they only knew what they saw. And what they saw was this: me, standing over a dead body, blood all over my hands and clothes, a large bloody knife in my hands, looking helpless as I stared back at them. 

When I raised my hands into the air and dropped the knife, they moved in quickly, bringing my arms around my back to cuff me. One officer read me my rights, explaining why they were placing me under arrest. He had made a comment to me about getting a lawyer before I was placed into the backseat of the squad car. 

They didn't even bother much with an interrogation. That is, until the lawyer that I had requested showed up. 

He stood in front of me, wearing a brown tweed suit. He looked through the paperwork that was handed to him by the police, and I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing look and rubbed the sore spots on my wrists where the handcuffs had been earlier. 

"Quatre," he began. "You know why you're in here, right?" 

I nodded unhappily. "But I didn't do what they said! I just happened to be there at the wrong moment!" I cried, resting my head in my hands. He looked over me, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, if you didn't do it... who did?" He asked this question as if he /knew/ that I couldn't answer. He seemed so sure of himself, that I hated to burst his little bubble. 

"I had gotten a ride from these two guys--" 

"Names?" asked the lawyer, writing everything I said down on a pad of paper. 

"Heero and Duo." 

The lawyer looked up from where he was writing. "Last names?" 

I shook my head. "They didn't give any." 

I continued to tell the lawyer about everything that had happened. When I was finished, he put down the pad of paper. He let out a large sigh, rubbing the spot between his eyes. "The police got a statement from the waitress saying that there /were/ two other men with you, and we're still trying to track down the other set of fingerprints on the knife. But I'll be honest with you, Quatre. They want to put you on trial for second degree murder, and the prosecution is pushing for the maximum amount of time in prison. From what you just told me, there is a chance that we can get you off, but that's not a promise." 

"Prison?" I was shocked. How could something like this have happened to me? I've never done anything to deserve this kind of punishment. There's no telling what could have happened to me in prison. I was not about to spend time in jail for something I didn't do. 

I stood up abruptly from my chair, knocking the small wooden table over. The detective stood up as well, no doubt fearing what I would do. I saw myself reflected in the lawyer's gray eyes. 

I pushed him out of the way, roughly, knocking him to the ground, then jumped through the one-way mirror that lined the wall. No doubt, I surprised the officers that stood in that room. In fact, I surprised even myself. I don't even know why I did it, but as soon as I was in that room, I found myself punching my way out of there. 

The officers were too surprised to do much of anything. Soon, the two officers were on the ground in a semi-conscious state as I made my way out of the room, running down hallways that didn't even remotely look familiar. 

I'm sure I must have ran into at least half a dozen police officers as I ran unwarranted through the halls of the local police department. Considering what a small town this place was, it sure had a pretty large police department. Finally I came upon the double doors that led to the outside... and my freedom. 

Voices were yelling at me to stop. I heard one person say, "Stop right there, Winner, or I'll shoot!" But I paid this warning no mind as I made my way closer to the exit. Before I could step outside, my path was blocked by a tall man, with soft brown hair that fell casually over one of his emerald eyes. His lips thinned as he took in my appearance, and I, without properly thinking it through, let out a loud cry and pummeled straight through him. The man was left on the floor, his papers scattered everywhere. 

Before I disappeared into the woods that surrounded the town, I took one last look back at the man I had practically run through. He stood on the steps to the police station, a determined gleam in those green eyes that told me that wouldn't be the last I saw of him. 

I ran as fast and as hard as I could. The trees became nothing more than blurs of green and brown as I hurriedly made my way past them. For a while I could hear the sounds of people chasing after me. Never stopping, I was determined to get away from this place. There was no possible way that I would allow myself to be jailed for something that I didn't do. I know, you ask, why didn't I just stay at the police station. I'm sure that someday they would have found some small piece of evidence that proved I was innocent, but I wasn't about to wait for that day to come. It could possibly take months, maybe even years. I knew that if I was going to be found innocent, I would have to do it on my own. 

Only after the sounds of footsteps behind me died down did I slow to a gradual stop, coming to rest beside a small stream. I sat down on a large rock, panting heavily from the exertion the run had taken on me. 

I knew that I couldn't stay in this spot for long since the cops, no doubt were looking for me, so every now and then I would look around to make sure I was still alone until I was ready to take off again. I hadn't even heard anyone walk up behind me, until the clicking noise of a gun cocking alerted me. 

I swiveled my head around to come face to face with the green-eyed man from the police station. He held a small revolver within arm's length, pointed directly at my head. We stayed like that for a long moment, him pointing the gun at my head, our eyes locked to each other. I contemplated running again, but chances were, he would shoot me in the back. So I did nothing... but neither did he. He didn't even speak, but his eyes told of the turmoil he was going through. 

I moved to stand up, but his voice stopped me. "Don't even think about moving," he said in a rich voice. He reached into his pocket with one hand, the gun never wavering from its target, and pulled out an identification badge. "FBI Agent Trowa Barton. I don't want to shoot you, Mr. Winner, but if you make any sudden movement, I will." 

I knew that he would follow through on this promise if I made any sudden movements, so I simply raised my hands in defeat. The FBI agent, then, proceeded to walk towards me, slowly, making sure that I wouldn't try anything. 

He grasped my shoulders roughly, then began to lead me back through the forest. I sighed dejectedly as I lethargically moved my feet along the ground. My heart pounded in my ears, knowing that I would be met with a cruel fate once I returned to the station. 

I didn't want to let that happen, but Mr. Barton had his gun on the back of my neck. I couldn't just escape like I did before. 

"Put your gun down, Agent," rang a voice from the forest. Trowa spun around, turning me with him. Another young man with silky black hair and onyx eyes appeared from what seemed nowhere, holding a gun in his hands, pointed directly at Trowa. He wore all white, a color that seemed so fitting on him. "So, Mr. Barton, we meet again." 

"Chang. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." 

"Hm... Its too bad you can't savor it like I know you want to," said the dark haired man. Then, without so much as a warning, he fired a shot from the gun, hitting Trowa in the leg, just narrowly missing my own leg. Trowa fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Chang took one look at me then said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave... /now/." Then he left. 

I took one final look at the writhing form of Trowa Barton. His eyes were fixated on me as I took my leave, vowing that this wasn't the end. Somehow, I /knew/ this wasn't the end, and for some reason, I didn't want it to be the end. I /wanted/ to see him again. Does this make any sense at all? 

Well, I left the forest, the city, the state, hoping to find peace somewhere else in the world... 

[Next Part][2]  
[][3]Back to Fics  
[][4]Home

   [1]: mailto:suzakus_girl@yahoo.com
   [2]: sanctuary3.htm
   [3]: nika.htm
   [4]: index.htm



	3. Last Sanctuary Part 3

Last Sanctuary

**Last Sanctuary  
**by [][1]Nika

  
I had traveled for months [1] on end, only stopping every now and then to rest and eat. I never stayed in one place for too long, afraid that the federal agents or local cops would catch on to me and have me arrested once again. 

Everywhere I went, I asked about the mysterious couple that had offered me a ride. No one had seen or heard of them. I thought that all hope was lost... until one day when I met Agent Barton once again. 

I was walking down the street of some town in Utah; I didn't even bother remembering the names of the towns I had stayed in. I had stayed here longer than I had stayed anywhere else, and was just about to take my leave, when I spotted the familiar green eyes staring at me from across the street. 

I felt frozen in my tracks as he made his way over to me, a trace of a smirk on his face. "You thought you could get away from me, huh?" he asked, pushing me against a store window. "One little bullet wound won't stop me from doing my job," he said, his eyes shining through the thick veil of hair. "Quatre Winner, you're under arrest..." I just barely heard him reading my rights. The clicking sound of of handcuffs distracted me as he pulled them from his jacket and slapped one on my wrist. "This is just for my reassurance," he said as he brought my hands together in front of me. He seemed too gentle in this aspect; I'm not quite sure what was going through his head at that moment. I didn't even put up a fight, knowing that it would prove futile. 

"Will you just listen to me," I asked quietly as he tightened the cuffs around my wrist. 

Finally relenting, he let go of me just long enough to hear me talk. "Go ahead," he said. 

"I know you think I'm guilty, but I'm /not/, I swear. "Um..." I faltered, not knowing what else to say. I had no proof that I was innocent, and /every/ piece of evidence pointed to the fact that I was guilty. 

"It doesn't matter to me whether you're guilty or not. All that matters is that I'll never give up. If you escape again... I /will/ catch you again. You'll never be able to get away from me." 

The look in his eyes told me that he was every bit as serious about this as I was about proving my innocence. I don't know what it was about him, but whenever I looked into his eyes, I felt lost. It felt as if our souls touched whenever we locked eyes... it was something special... 

Anyway... he had put the handcuffs on me, and led me to his car, placing me in the backseat. I leaned back against the gray interior, closing my eyes as I tried to gather my wits. What should I do, I asked myself over and over again. Of course, I could always call my family, but they might not believe that I was innocent... they never believed anything I said. In fact, they might just turn me in. 

I let out a low sigh, and stared out the window. Trowa was just outside the car, talking to someone from his cellphone. Several young couples walked by, staring intently at me, no doubt wondering what I was in here for. 

Then, /they/ walked by. I didn't even question if it was the same couple, that's how sure I was. The same laughing violet eyes and long braided hair. And the other guy, cold Prussian blue eyes and messy dark hair. They stared at me for a moment, then turned to whisper to each other. 

"Hey!" I screamed from inside the car, banging my fists against the glass. The couple stopped for a moment, and I stared at them, swearing I felt my heart skip a couple beats. My breath came in ragged pants as I felt both pairs of eyes on me. 

Then came a loud pounding on the window. "Knock that off!" yelled Trowa. 

I pounded on the window once more, forcing him to turn and look at the two men that cause my excitement. He turned to speak with them for a moment. The two of them nodded their agreement to something, then began to walk away. 

No. I couldn't let that happen. I had to get to them. I banged my fists harder and harder, hoping that by some miracle, the glass would break. Unfortunately, my prayers went unanswered. But as soon as I stopped banging and laid my head against the window, I felt the door open, spilling me out into the street. 

"I told you to stop," said Trowa, roughly pushing me against the car. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, knowing that what I was about to do would have certain repercussions. I swung my arms upward, hitting Trowa directly in the jaw. I heard him yell a colorful string of curses as I ran off into the crowd after Heero and Duo. 

"Stop!" I yelled to them, but they didn't. The only acknowledgment I got from them was Duo turning around and winking an eye at me, just like he had done that night. I grabbed Duo's arm, pulling him to face me. "How can you just smile at me like that?" I asked, my voice a dangerous whisper. "This is all /your/ fault. I shouldn't be the one in handcuffs, it should be you two." 

Duo smiled even wider. "I don't believe we've met," he said quite loudly. Then, he leaned in close to my ear and slipped something into my hand, whispering, "You better get out of here. That FBI guy is gaining on you." 

I turned around, quickly realizing that he was right. Why did Duo help me? I didn't understand what was going on. First he pretended that he didn't know me, then, he tried to help me? None of this was making any sense, but I took heed of his advice and ran. 

~*~*~*~* 

Later, I realized that I still held whatever it was that Duo had given to me. I opened up the folded up piece of paper and read the small message written on it. 

"Ask for Wufei, he'll help you. (972) 227-2713."[2] Of course, I was curious as to who this Wufei character was, so, I called... 

~*~*~*~*   
[1] Yes, Quatre's been traveling for a /long/ time. ^_^   
[2] /Don't/ try to call this number, I just made it up ^_^ 

[Next Part][2]  
[][3]Back to Fics  
[][4]Home

   [1]: mailto:suzakus_girl@yahoo.com
   [2]: sanctuary4.htm
   [3]: nika.htm
   [4]: index.htm



	4. Last Sanctuary Part 4

Last Sanctuary

**Last Sanctuary  
**by [][1]Nika

  
I dialed the number up as soon as I checked into a dinky hotel room under an assumed name, hoping no one would find me. The phone on the other end of the receiver rang once... twice... On the third ring, a man with a deep voice picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" he asked. 

I stuttered for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "H- hello? I'm looking for someone named Wufei?" 

There was silence on the other end for a moment before the voice spoke up again, "And who should I say is calling?" 

"My name is Quatre. A man named Duo gave me this number..." 

There was a muffled conversation, of which I strained to hear, catching only the last couple of words which included both my name and Duo's. Finally, the man came back on. "Ah, yes, Quatre. We've been expecting your call. Master Wufei has requested your presence tomorrow night. Meet him on the corner of Deep Ellum and 43rd street, in the West End [1] at 8 o'clock, sharp." 

"Okay, how will I know--" The only sound left on the other line was a dial tone, indicating that the other man had hung up. 

~*~*~*~* 

Against my best judgment, I stood and waited at that corner at 8 o'clock, just as the man had told me. I wasn't quite sure what to expect, but I was almost prepared for anything. I said "almost." What actually did happen was beyond anything I could have expected. 

A sleek black car pulled up to the curb in front of me and an older man stepped out of the front, driver's side. "Quatre?" he asked in a raspy voice. I nodded lightly, then he opened the back door for me and I stepped in. 

"Oh, its you again," said a voice from beside me. I looked over, and there sat the same man that had shot Trowa. He was dressed similarly to what he had been wearing that day, but his hair was left loose of his severe ponytail. 

"You're Wufei?" He smirked at me then pulled out a piece of black cloth. "What's that for?" I asked innocently. I already had an idea what it was going to be used for, but it seemed the right thing to say. 

"You, my friend, need to be blindfolded." With that, he reached over and tied the cloth over my eyes. It felt soft, almost like velvet, and I reached up to brush against it with my fingers. He chuckled lightly, then spoke to the driver, indicating that we were ready to leave. 

We drove in relative silence. When I tried to explain my situation to him, I could almost /hear/ him smirking as he made noncommittal noises. 

Finally we arrived at our destination. I was led out of the car and into a building of some sort, where my blindfold was finally removed. 

Inside, we walked along a catwalk to the other side of the building where an office was. Below us, there were some pretty strange things going on. I looked around in awe at the many expensive cars, walls lined with weapons, and people running around doing various tasks. 

I looked over at the young Chinese man to my right. He gave me a wide-eyed innocent look, shrugged his shoulders and said, "What?" 

I sighed in desperation. What was I getting myself into, I asked myself. He took me into the office, sitting in a large, overstuffed chair behind a desk. "Sit," he said to me, motioning to the other chairs in the room. 

"From what I hear," he began. "Duo sent you to me..." 

"Uh-huh." 

He leaned forward across the desk, locking his eyes onto mine. "Do you know what my helping you would entail?" 

"Well, no... not exactly," I replied. It was the truth. I had only come here to see how this guy would help me. I definitely didn't expect to see a warehouse of weapons. 

"Well, then. Allow me to explain. You see, I am one of the three leaders of the Clan of the Dragons. We were originally only a small group formed to oppose the established government, but as you can tell, we've... grown quite considerably. And we're established nation-wide, it's really quite exciting." He smiled at this point. "If I were to help you escape from the authorities that are chasing you, it would require an oath from you." 

"An oath?" What kind of organization was this? I just needed someone to help me. I didn't need to join some kind of... cult, for lack of better words. 

"Yes, an oath to serve me, and my cause, loyally." I sat back in my chair and thought about it for a minute. Was my freedom really that important? I would gain my freedom from the authorities, only to hand it over to a different kind of authority. One that I knew absolutely nothing about. "I can even get that pesky agent off your back." 

At this point he snapped his fingers. Two men, wearing black, walked in, pulling Trowa in behind them. They deposited him neatly on the floor in front of me, and he looked up at me with amazingly clear eyes. His hands were tied, and he had been gagged. It was at this point that I realized exactly how powerful Wufei really was. 

I dropped to my knees next to Trowa and removed the gag from his mouth. He could only stare at me, probably wondering why I was doing this for him. Trowa turned his head quickly to face Wufei with a menacing look upon his face. 

Finally, it hit me. "You're... terrorists?" 

This obviously wasn't the right thing to say to him. He was off of his feet in an instant and stared directly at me, fire burning in his eyes. "We're /not/ terrorists," he all but screamed. 

"Yes, you are," I insisted. "You are a gigantic cult of terrorists!" 

"No we're not!" His hands wrapped around my throat in a death grip. There was no way I could have escaped from this hold and all of Wufei's men just watched and smiled. "We're fighters of righteousness." I grasped at the hands wrapped around my throat. "Got it?" 

I nodded my head as much as I could, what with it being in this hold. He abruptly let go of me, and I fell to my knees, coughing violently. I rubbed at the quickly bruising spots on my neck, and Wufei looked at me in mock sympathy. 

"Take some time to think about my proposal. I'll have my men escort both you and Mr. Barton out of here." 

~*~*~*~* 

We were both dropped off at the same spot that I was picked up at. I stepped out onto the sidewalk just as Trowa was purposely dropped onto the ground. His hands were still tied behind his back, so he couldn't really do much about it. I walked over to him and helped him up off the ground, untying his hands while I was at it. 

"Are you alright?" I asked. 

He looked at me incredulously. "Why are you helping me," he asked. I really had no idea why I was helping him. There was no logical reason for it. Here he was, chasing me down, trying to send me to prison, and here I was, helping him, and hoping that he wasn't hurt. 

I guess I didn't want to see him hurt because of me. So, of course, I wouldn't want Wufei to get rid of him. He would probably end up killing Trowa. Which made me wonder why Wufei hadn't killed Trowa when he saw him in Montana. 

"What were you doing there in the first place," I asked. 

"I was following /you/" he said, taking in a deep breath. God, he was beautiful-- Wait! Why was I thinking this kind of thing? He's the enemy. He wants to see me behind bars. He ran a hand through the thick mass of brown hair and raised one green eye to look at me. 

"Oh." That was all I could say. There was nothing that could have expressed my sentiments at that moment, but that one word seemed to say it all. "Why are you so intent on chasing me like this?" 

He sat down on the curb of the sidewalk. I was wondering why he wasn't arresting me at that very moment. That's what had happened every time we had met up. "It's my job," he stated. "Besides, you're the only one who's been able to get away from me like this-- except for Chang that is-- and I love the thrill of the chase." 

How interesting... This Wufei Chang-guy was also being 'chased' by Trowa. I sat down on the curb next to Trowa, resting my chin in my hands, somewhat immersed in my thoughts. I wondered how long he had been chasing him for and why had he hadn't been caught already. 

"Dammit!" The sudden outburst startled me. "Some FBI Agent I turned out to be. I've been tracking Chang for years and I finally find him, evidence incriminating him, /and/ an eye witness, but I have no idea where to find him." He stared at me, searching my face for... something, I'm not quite sure of. 

"Don't look at me. I was blindfolded." Trowa was opening up more to me, and I had no idea why, but I didn't want him to stop. 

I looked over at him; he was staring straight ahead at the lamp lights across the street. His features had taken on a more gentle tone... not so menacing. So... this is what he looks like when he's not scowling, I thought. 

"Why are you telling me all this," I asked him. "And are you planning on arresting me, or what?" I was tired of not knowing what was going on. I wanted things to be settled, and if he wasn't going to arrest me, then I was going to leave before someone else showed up and did. 

"We've both had to deal with too much today," he said, looking into my eyes. Those green orbs sparkled with mischief and excitement. "I think you deserve a break from running... at least for a little while. Besides, I can always find you again." 

"Hm." I didn't know exactly how to process this information. Here he was, letting me off the hook for the moment, but I found myself not wanting to leave. 

"But... I've got a proposition for you." I raised an eyebrow. So /this/ is the real reason he didn't want to arrest me at the moment. I might as well hear him out, I thought. "I'll cut you a deal. If you help me get Chang, I can get your sentence lowered to the minimum amount of time in prison." 

"I'm not going to go to jail for /any/ amount of time! I didn't do anything, so I'm /not/ going!" I got up angrily from my place on the curb. He had just assumed that I would readily agree to this. Well, that was /not/ going to happen. I started to walk away, leaving him seated on the curb. 

"Wait!" His arms suddenly shot out, grasping my wrist. "Will you at least think about it?" 

I sighed. When he looked at me with that look on his face, all my resolve flew out the window. He needed my help, but was helping him really worth it? "I'll think about it," I said, then left, heading back to my motel room. 

"I'll find you tomorrow for your answer," he said to my quickly retreating back. I didn't even bother to ask how he would find me. He had been able to find me time and again before, so there was no doubt in my mind that he would find me this time. 

***************   
[1] This is an actual place in Lancaster, TX. Or is it actually in Dallas? I don't remember, but I /do/ remember that it was fun to hang out around there! 

[Next Part][2]  
[][3]Back to Fics  
[][4]Home

   [1]: mailto:suzakus_girl@yahoo.com
   [2]: sanctuary5.htm
   [3]: nika.htm
   [4]: index.htm



	5. Last Sanctuary Part 5

Last Sanctuary

**Last Sanctuary  
**by [][1]Nika  


Unbeknownst to me, Wufei had sent two of his 'men' to come pick me up in the morning. So you can imagine my surprise when I woke up to someone roughly shaking me awake. I lazily opened my eyes, wiping the sleep from them as I sat up. "What?" I asked sleepily. 

"Morning, sunshine," said a cheerful voice. I looked up into those violet eyes once again. Duo and Heero sat on the edge of my bed, staring intently at me. 

Still not quite awake at this ungodly hour, I could only stare at the two of them, speechless. "Have you made a decision?" asked Heero, looking somewhat bored. 

"Decision?" I was confused for a moment, but that was before all of last night's events came rushing back to me. "I don't--" 

"Before you say anything," said Duo, holding up one of his hands to stop me from talking. "I just want you to know that we were in the same predicament as you are in right now. So we know what its like to have to make this kind of decision. Our situation was not entirely different from yours. We were on the run from the cops for something we didn't do... and that's when we met up with Wufei. He helped us out." 

"How did he help you?" I was curious. Exactly what would Wufei do to ensure that nothing else would happen to me. 

"He helped us get away from the authorities, staged our deaths... He was our sanctuary... the only one we had left." 

"Did he kill the ones that were chasing after you?" I just had to ask. I didn't want anything to happen to Trowa, I /couldn't/ let anything happen to him. 

Duo smiled at me, knowingly looking me in the eyes. "You care for that agent, don't you." Was it really that obvious? I thought I had hidden it pretty well, but apparently not if Duo had been able to tell. I /did/ care for him, his piercing green eyes, his devilishly good looks... his determination... 

"He'll be out of your hair, that's all you need to know," said Heero. 

"Why did you guys kill that guy back in Montana?" Since they were here, talking to me, I figured that they could at least tell me what the hell was going on. 

"That man knew too much about our organization. We couldn't have him telling anyone about it, so Wufei asked us to get rid of him," answered Duo. 

"And you just did what he said?" I asked incredulously. They pretty much did whatever Wufei told them to do. That's not the kind of life I want for myself. But running from the authorities isn't exactly my ideal life either... 

"We owe him for saving us," Heero stated. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me, probably knowing that I was about to refuse Wufei's help. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be indebted to this man for the rest of my life. I can't--" 

"Quatre! Please reconsider," Duo pleaded with me. Fear shone through in his eyes. I didn't know what would happen if I did refuse, but the look in Duo's eyes made me think twice about my decision. 

So I thought about it again for a minute. And I came up with the same response. I couldn't serve this man like that. "I'm sorry, I can't." 

"Then, I'm sorry too," said Heero as he pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants. He pointed it directly at me, aiming for my head. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. So... this is what would happen if I refused. I heard clicking noises as Heero unlocked the safety, preparing to pull the trigger. Why was it taking him so long? 

Just then Trowa burst through the door to my room, pulling his gun out and aiming it at Heero. "Freeze! FBI!" [1] At the exact moment that Trowa had broke down the door, so many things happened. Heero fired a shot at the green-eyed agent; Duo hopped up from the bed, looking wide-eyed at the two men; and I backed up against the far wall, trying not to get shot. 

The shot that Heero had fired hit Trowa in his left arm, but he refused to let go of his gun. Two shots flew from Trowa's gun, but just as they were about to hit Heero, Duo jumped in front of him, screaming, "Nooo!" 

Duo's body fell to the ground, clutching at the spots on his body where the bullets had hit. Trowa dropped the gun at his feet, shocked at what he had just done. You'd think that since he was an FBI agent, he would be used to this kind of thing, but he obviously wasn't. Heero's eyes grew wide as he took in the site of Duo puddled at his feet. 

"Duo..." he whispered so softly that I had to strain to hear him. The room seemed to grow silent for the moment as Heero sunk down next to Duo's body. 

"Heero..." Duo choked this one word out as if it was going to be his last breath of air. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and Heero lifted Duo's head into his lap. 

"You're going to be alright," he said softly to the braided one, gently pushing the chestnut bangs out of those violet eyes, now clouded with tears. "I won't let you go, koi." 

Duo breathed a sharp intake of breath as he looked at the tear-filled blue eyes hovering above him. He tried to smile at Heero, but that one task looked like it pained him so much. "Aishiteru," he whispered to Heero. Blood pooled around him like a blanket, and Heero lowered his face to Duo's shoulder. 

I was still standing in the corner of the room, watching the entire thing, and tears stung at my own eyes even though I didn't know Duo that well. I could feel the pain running through Heero. 

Duo exhaled softly and his eyes went blank. Heero lifted his head from Duo's shoulder and looked into his still face. "Duo?" he choked out. No answer. He said the other's name again, more urgently. "Duo. No, Duo, wake up." I could actually hear the tears in Heero's voice. "No!" Heero held the lifeless body close to his own then looked up menacingly to Trowa. "You!" he yelled, drawing his gun back up. 

He shakily stood, aiming the gun at Trowa. No. Not Trowa, too. I ran over to where Trowa had dropped the gun, picked it up and shot at Heero before he could let the rounds fly from his own gun. My heart pounded loudly in my ears, and each of my breaths came in ragged pants as I watched Heero stare at me in shock, then down at the wounds on his chest before slumping down next to Duo's body. The two of them lied on the floor side by side, their blood staining the motel's beige carpet. Heero shakily laid his hand over Duo's before his last breath escaped him. 

***************   
[1] I can /so/ imagine Trowa doing this! Makes for a yummy mental picture ^_^ 

[Next Part][2]  
[][3]Back to Fics  
[][4]Home

   [1]: mailto:suzakus_girl@yahoo.com
   [2]: sanctuary6.htm
   [3]: nika.htm
   [4]: index.htm



	6. Last Sanctuary Part 6

Last Sanctuary

**Last Sanctuary  
**by [][1]Nika  


Trowa had received a call on his cell phone when I went into the bathroom to find something for his wound. The two bodies of Heero and Duo had been placed into the bathtub, to be taken care of at a later time. 

Trowa had been listening when I was talking to Heero and Duo, and now knew that they were the ones who had killed the man in Montana. He had told me that he would do everything in his power to clear my reputation, but I wasn't so sure if he would be able to do anything. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, a perplexed look on his face when I came out with a bottle of peroxide and a few clean towels. He was still talking on the phone, and I could clearly hear the man on the other line. 

"Sir, I've found the real murderers, but since they had their weapons drawn, I had no choice but to pull mine out. They're both dead. And I have a lead on Chang, I'm going to go in after him." 

"Barton, I don't want you going in there without backup. Do you hear me?" Trowa stayed silent for a moment, then the man began speaking again. "Barton, if you go in there by yourself, you'll be--" 

"I'm sorry, sir. Damn cell phones, I can't hear you." Then he hung up on the man with no warning whatsoever. 

I chuckled softly at Trowa's persistence with the matter of Wufei. Making my way over to the bed, I caught Trowa's eye, and he offered a weak smile. 

"Let's take a look at that bullet wound," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. He took off the white cotton shirt so that I could gain access to the wound. 

"So, Agent Barton," I began, smiling up at him as I cleaned and wrapped the wound. 

"Please," he said. "Just call me Trowa." I felt my smile widen at this show of trust. 

"Only if you call me Quatre." The weak smile appeared once more on his face, making me tingle from my head to my toes. 

"Alright, Quatre. What is it?" 

"What exactly are you planning on doing about all this?" If he was going to go after Wufei, he could at least inform me of how. I think I deserved an explaination, after all. 

"I want you to call Chang and tell him that you've made your decision. Then, he will probably send someone to pick you up. Beforehand, you'll be bugged so I'll know where you're going." 

It didn't seem like too much of a complicated plan, but the problem was that it involved me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to mess with someone as powerful as Wufei Chang. Something could happen to me... to Trowa. 

My apprehension must have shown on my face because Trowa lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "Don't worry so much," he said. "Things will turn out alright." 

I guess if he said so, everything /would/ be alright. I didn't want to get my hopes up too much, though. It would still be a dangerous task to complete. 

My breath caught in my throat as I gazed into his eyes. I hadn't realized how close we actually were until this moment. Our faces were so close to each other, we were practically sharing the same breath. I searched his face for a sign... anything, that said he could even remotely be feeling the same thing I was. His eyes looked to be searching my face as well, coming to rest finally on my mouth. 

He leaned his forehead against mine, and his hand came up to gently caress my cheek. I leaned into his gentle touch, urging him on. Our lips sought out each other, and were about to meet when-- 

Trowa's phone rang. We both exhaled a frustated breath, and Trowa broke away, reaching down to pick up his phone. He looked at it regretfully for a moment, just staring at the black piece of electronics, then lifted it to his ear. "Yeah," he said nonchalantly. 

No! I was /thisclose/ to pure bliss, only to have it snatched away by that infernal phone. What was this? Someone's sick idea of torture? Well, I didn't find it the least bit funny. 

"Come on," Trowa said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We're going downtown to get you wired." I cleared my throat and reluctantly stood up, following him out. 

He appeared to be deep in thought the entire drive down there, and I didn't want to disturb him, so the ride was relatively quiet. I wondered what he was thinking. Probably about what almost happened. If it weren't for that cell phone... 

Once we arrived, I was promptly outfitted with a wire that was securely taped to my chest. Trowa told me that he would be listening and recording on the other end, and if anything happened, he would come charging in there. 

"How will you know where I am? Will you follow me?" I asked. 

He shook his head, then held up a small microchip. "It's a tracking device," he explained, placing it somewhere on my body that wasn't visible. "I'll be right behind you, so don't worry about a thing." 

I felt myself nod briefly. Why, I'm not sure. I couldn't believe I was agreeing to do this for him. Was Wufei really that important to him? If he was going through all this trouble just to get to him, I suppose so. 

~*~*~*~* 

Back at my room, I had called Wufei, requesting for him to pick me up. "I've made my decision," I told him. 

"Good," he said, a smile apparent in his voice. "And what of Heero and Duo?" 

This question startled me for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just come out and say that they're dead, he would definitely become suspicious. "Um... I haven't seen them around here." I mentally hit myself. My choice of words weren't any better than saying that they were dead. 

"Really?" His voice sounded a little wary. 

"I'm sure they'll turn up sometime." 

"Yes, I'll have to have a little talk to them about disobeying my orders." The chill in his voice caused a shiver to run down my spine. We hung up, with him agreeing to have me picked up in about an hour. 

That hour was an excruciating wait. Trowa explained to me over and over, even if it was only for his own assurance, how everything would work out. I was to go in there, talk to Wufei, and he would record everything he said, incriminating him. He would have the position of the base, so then he would call for backup to arrest him... I didn't really pay much attention to the rest of it. 

About fifteen minutes until the appointed time, I stood up abruptly and said, "Maybe I should wait outside. I don't want them to knock on the door and see you in here." 

Trowa nodded, ovbiously understanding my reasoning. I reached for the door, only to be pulled back a little by Trowa's hand on my arm. "Quatre," he said. "Take this." He held out a gun, placing in firmly into my hands. "For your own protection." 

I smiled at him, then placed the gun into the waistband of my pants. "Anything else?" 

"Yeah, this." He pulled me against his body, placing one hand behind my neck, and the other firmly around my waist. And... he kissed me. It was the most soul searing kiss that I had ever experienced in my life. It was as if he had poured his entire being into that one action, never wanting to let me go. Of course, I readily responded to the kiss, not wanting to disappoint him. 

We were both breathless when we pulled away from each other, and for a moment, both of us just stared at each other, savoring the moment. 

"Be careful," he said, releasing me from his grasp. 

I nodded my agreement, and said, "I will." Then I left the motel room and waited for my ride, all the while thinking about our shared moment, and every now and again, touching my fingers to the place where his lips had been, smiling at the memory. 

[Next Part][2]  
[][3]Back to Fics  
[][4]Home

   [1]: mailto:suzakus_girl@yahoo.com
   [2]: sanctuary7.htm
   [3]: nika.htm
   [4]: index.htm



	7. Last Sanctuary Part 7

Last Sanctuary

**Last Sanctuary  
**by [][1]Nika  


The same driver from before picked me up and drove me to Wufei's place. I was nervous about everything that might have taken place. If something big happened, would Trowa make it here in time? That was my main concern. 

When I arrived, I was shown through the front door. This was the first time I had seen the place from the outside, since I hadn't been blindfolded this time. From the outside, it seemed to be just a normal warehouse, but I knew what secrets it held inside these heavy metal doors. 

What I saw inside this time surprised me. Although all the weaponry and vehicles were still there, the only people that remained in this 'warehouse' was Wufei and about three other men. The place was void of any other life. 

"Quatre, I'm so glad you could make it," said Wufei, a smirk present upon his face. I looked warily between everyone. The odds weren't good; one against four? 

I saw Wufei nod to one of his men, who walked briskly up to me and patted me down. He found the gun that Trowa had given me, so I had no way of protecting myself now. The man tossed the gun over to Wufei, who made a 'tsking' noise. "Now, what were you planning on doing with this?" 

The man continued searching me, and, unfortunately, came upon the wire that was secured to my chest. "I see you've been cooperating with the police," said Wufei as he walked up to me. "Or is it our dear Mr. Barton." He leaned over so that he could speak into the microphone. "You better get over here, quick, and /alone/ before something happens to your little blonde friend." As soon as he was done speaking, he ripped the microphone off of me and smashed it into tiny pieces. He didn't find the tracking device that Trowa had put on me, thank goodness. 

I can only assume what was running through Trowa's head at the moment Wufei spoke through the microphone. The only thought that was running through mine was that I was in big trouble. Neither Trowa nor myself thought that this would happen. 

"Now, you must have known that Heero and Duo were my most loyal men," said Wufei as he lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "They would /never/ disobey me." 

I saw the cold gleam that shone through his eyes. He wanted revenge for what we had planned. "What is it that you're planning on doing?" 

A dry chuckle escaped from Wufei's lips. "I'll kill you, that's for sure. But... I'm not sure if I should do it now, or wait for Mr. Barton to show." He seemed to ponder his decision for a minute. Then, his eyes lit up, showing that he had discovered something worth mentioning. "I can kill you, Quatre, in front of his face. That would be well worth the wait, don't you think?" 

"No," I said. It might have been a retorical question, but I wasn't about to let that stop me from answering it. His eyes narrowed dangerously at me until the black barely showed through the slits. 

He pointed the gun at me, pressing the cold barrel against my jaw and I felt myself instinctively flinch away from it. He laughed again. Obviously, Wufei thought many things that I did were funny, for I always found him laughing at me. "He should have know that he can't get rid of me," Wufei said, speaking about Trowa. He looked over to the man to his left, nodding as he gave out his orders. "Put him somewhere until our agent arrives. 

I was taken into a small room, and tied to a stiff backed oak chair. Of course, I fought the entire way, but those men were much bigger than I was, so I lost the battle. When I finally settled into the chair, one of the men were leering over me, a strange grin playing across his lips. He raised his arm over his head, holding some kind of metal pipe. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. 

~*~*~*~* 

The next thing I saw was a pair of onyx eyes boring into mine. The owner of these eyes backed away once I was fully awake, a wry smile on his face. "Wakey, wakey," said Wufei, and I felt myself untied from the chair I had been sitting on. 

I was brought back into the open space within the warehouse, where the cars and weapons were stored. I looked around at all the different things that were there, as if seeing it for the first time. It was only after my attention was averted to the people surrounding me, that I had noticed Trowa was standing across the way from me. 

"Trowa..." The name barely escaped from my mouth in a whisper. I wasn't quite sure if I was surprised to see him here or surprised that he hadn't put up a fight yet. He was flanked on either side by two men, Wufei's men to be exact. They held onto his shoulders as he stood there, not moving, his eyes boring into mine. These two men, plus Wufei were the only ones that were here... The other ones must have left. 

Then... I'm not quite sure how to describe what happened next. It all seemed like a blur. One minute we were being held back by Wufei's men, and the next, they were all littering the floor emitting small sounds that sounded like moaning. I know for sure that I had landed a solid punch to Wufei's face. The others... Trowa had taken care of them. 

Trowa walked over to where I stood over Wufei, and asked, "Are you alright, Quatre?" He grasped my arm lightly, and turned me around, examining the small welt that had appeared where one man had hit me. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him, brushing away the hand that hovered over the bruised skin. "It must have happened when I was knocked out." 

Trowa looked like he was about to say something, but a movement from Wufei caught Trowa's attention. The Chinese man lunged forward with a katana in hand. I don't know where he had gotten it from, but he obviously knew how to handle it well. 

Trowa sidestepped Wufei's attack just barely. For some reason, Wufei had it in for the agent, only concentrating his attacks on Trowa. So all this time wasted in a chase, resulted in a a duel between the two men. 

Wufei lunged toward Trowa once again, but this time, it didn't look like the brown haired man would step out of the way on time. I had to do something, fast. If not... No, I didn't want to think of the possibilities of what might have happened had I failed in my task. I rushed up beside Wufei, and delivered a swift kick to his stomach. He doubled over in pain, his katana scattering to the floor. I wasted no time delivering my next blow, a quick backhand with my hands balled up into fists. 

Wufei went reeling across the floor, wiping away the blood that began to spill from his nose. The crimson liquid stained the front of his white shirt as he wiped his hands on it. His eyes narrowed dangerously at me, the promise of death held within the depths of their darkness. 

Wufei picked himself off the ground and came at me. But this time, Trowa intercepted the blow. Wufei saw blood seeping through Trowa's shirt and aimed a blow directly at that spot. It was the same place that Heero had shot him. Trowa cried out in pain as Wufei continued assaulting that same spot. 

When he finally release the agent, Wufei took a step back, smoothed out the silky hair that had been released during all this, and said, "This isn't exactly fair. There's two of you, and only one of me." 

"Must I remind you," said Trowa, holding his injured arm and breathing heavily. "...that you never play fair... So why should we?" 

"You've got a point," said Wufei as he walked over to a nearby table and placed both hands upon it, leaning heavily upon it. He looked at the two of us from his peripheral line of vision, standing side by side, then suddenly turned around with some kind of automatic weapon in his hands. Without even thinking twice about it, Wufei let the rounds fly at us. Trowa and I tried our best to dodge the flying bullets... 

[Next Part][2]  
[][3]Back to Fics  
[][4]Home

   [1]: mailto:suzakus_girl@yahoo.com
   [2]: sanctuary8.htm
   [3]: nika.htm
   [4]: index.htm



	8. Last Sanctuary Part 8

Last Sanctuary

**Last Sanctuary  
**by [][1]Nika  


As the bullets flew towards Trowa and I, I felt myself being pushed to the ground. The sounds of an automatic weapon reached my ears as the bullets whizzed by, narrowly missing its target. 

The firing stopped suddenly. I lifted my head up from the place I had buried it in my arms, and looked towards Wufei. He was shaking the weapon, swearing about how it was a useless piece of crap, then threw it on the ground. 

Trowa took this as an opening to hide somewhere. He pulled me up off of the ground with him, taking hold of my hand as he led the way through the maze of European cars. He held a finger up to his lips, indicating that we shouldn't speak, lest we attract the attention of Wufei. 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" yelled Wufei in a sing-song voice. I could hear the clanking of metal from where the Chinese man stood. He must have been loading up a new weapon from the sounds of it. 

"Quatre, stay here, okay," whispered Trowa. He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke to me, his green eyes narrowed as he looked beyond me to where Wufei stood. 

"Why, what are you going to do?" I asked, worried that he might do something stupid, like get himself killed. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to get us out of here, okay?" I hesitantly nodded my agreement. I hoped to God that he wouldn't be hurt. 

Wufei had his back turned to us at that moment, and Trowa took this opportunity to dash between the cars towards his goal... the table that Wufei had gotten his weapons from. He reached it without being caught, and began to take his pick from the arsenal when Wufei started to turn around towards him. 

I banged loudly on the car I was hiding behind to divert Wufei's attention away from Trowa. "Quatre...?" said Wufei as he walked closer to me. "Where are you? I just want to talk..." 

There was a loud explosion as the car Wufei had just walked past burst into flames. A strangled gasp made its way out of his throat. "My car..." he said, in a slightly whining voice. He turned around to face Trowa, who now held a semi-automatic uzi in each hand. 

I could feel the heat of the flames licking at my skin as the fire grew dangerously out of control. That, however, never stopped the two men from firing more shots at each other. Several more cars were destroyed in the process, and I had to run like crazy, trying to avoid being caught in the explosions. 

"Quatre!" yelled Trowa, his voice drifting to me over the sounds of bullets flying and the roar of the fires. I wasn't sure if I wanted to raise my head and risk getting seen by Wufei. 

"What?" I decided that just speaking would have been enough to sate his inquiry. He made a noncommittal noise, and I saw him trying to make his way towards me, but Wufei was also trying to get to me. 

He laughed, something I had never heard up until that moment. The sound of it made my heart soar. "You know, when we get out of this, I'll be court-martialed by the FBI." 

"You mean /if/ you get out of here," said Wufei, firing a couple more shots. 

I decided to ignore Wufei's statement, and concentrated my attentions on Trowa. "Why's that?" 

"I disobeyed a direct order," he said. His sudden appearance beside me startled me. He had followed my voice to where I had been hiding. "I wasn't supposed to come here without backup." A small smile lit up his features as his eyes searched my face. He took my hand and pulled me up out of hiding. 

"Dammit!" yelled Wufei, slamming his weapon down on the ground once again. He saw the cold gleam in Trowa's eyes as we stood up, and took off running towards his arsenal, hoping to get there before Trowa had fired any shots. 

He picked up one gun and fired it at us. Trowa's eyes grew wide with fear, and he pushed me behind him, firing his weapons at Wufei. Wufei's bullet hit Trowa in the left side of his abdomen. And Wufei remained unscathed this round. 

Trowa's body sagged against mine and I struggled to hold him up and pull him along towards the door at the same time. Wufei held a look of contempt in his eyes as he walked towards us. 

"Where are you going?" he asked in as cold a tone as he could muster. Trowa was bleeding heavily and I needed to get him out of there, /now/, before he died of blood loss. 

I turned to look Wufei in the eye one last time, took one of the guns from Trowa's hands, and fired the last rounds of that evening. Wufei's eyes went wide when he had seen what I had done. I had aimed directly at the arsenal and ammunition behind him. 

The warehouse went up in a large explosion, just as Trowa and I had walked out the door. We were flung quite a distance away from the site, and that only added to Trowa's injuries. I really don't believe Wufei Chang made it out of there alive. All that's left to that spot now, is a dark hole in the ground, a bit of rubble... nothing worth noting. 

I looked over towards Trowa... He needed to get to the hospital, bad. So, I picked him up, he's heavier than he looked, and walked towards wherever the street led me, hoping somebody would be kind enough to stop and pick us up. It's funny, you'd think I'd never want to hitchhike again, considering that's how all of this had started, but... this time it was different. We needed to get to the hospital. 

~*~*~*~* 

Epilogue 

"And, so, Agent, that's my story. I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Chang did not make it out of there, having been in the building when it exploded," said the blonde man, staring straight into the Agent's lean face. 

"And what of Agent Trowa Barton?" asked the agent. 

Quatre focused his sight on a speck of dirt on the table in front of him before he spoke. "He... I... stayed with him in the hospital until the end. And..." 

"It's alright, I understand," said the agent, interrupting Quatre's sentence. He had known where it was headed and wanted to spare the younger boy the pain of having to retell it again. "Well, Mr. Winner," He scratched his head for a moment, then resumed talking, "That's some story. Um... We'll be in contact with you if we need to talk to you any further. Thank you for your time." He stood up, holding his hand out to offer a handshake, and the smaller blonde man graciously accepted. 

"I'm glad I could be of help. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions." The blonde man smiled lightly, then got up out of his seat, making his way towards the door. 

Before he left the room, he turned back towards the older FBI agent. He was nothing like Trowa was, but still... there was a kindness to him that was lacking in most others. "Thank you again, Mr. Johnson," said Quatre. 

"No, thank you. And, please, feel free to call me if you think of anything else you might want to add to your story." The agent pulled out a small card from his jacket pocket and handed it to Quatre. 

~*~*~*~* 

Quatre walked to the sleek black car that awaited his return. He let out a soft sigh, looking up into the sky. The door to the car opened, and out stepped a tall young man. "Are you coming, little one?" 

Quatre's face positively lit up at the sight of this man. His smile reached from ear to ear. "Trowa, you should get back in the car before someone sees you." 

"I guess." He lightly brushed his lips against the smaller boy's, then pulled him into the car. "So, you really did tell them I was dead?" asked Trowa once they were both seated. 

"I didn't tell them anything. He /assumed/ you were dead," said Quatre with an impish smile. Trowa reciprocated the smile, then drove the car off, until it vanished beyond the horizon. 

~the end~ 

[Back to Fics][2]  
[][3]Home

   [1]: mailto:suzakus_girl@yahoo.com
   [2]: nika.htm
   [3]: index.htm



End file.
